A Woman's Long Journey
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Cupid not only used arrows to make you meet your soulmate or true love. Sometimes it’s another thing. Like a soccer ball. So when Aya’s been hit by a soccer ball which actually kicked by Rei. Will that incident make them fall for each others?
1. When Cupid's Arrow Ball Hit

***A Woman's Long Journey***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ta-dah!!!! I got another story. Hohoho. I started doing this story right after updating A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. My hands are so itchy that I can't control myself writing another ReiXAya fic. God! I'm so in love with those two. Hohoho.

By the way, it's December 22, 2009 now and in three days-- It's finally Christmas!!!! Hohoho. How I wish I could spend the whole day and night with Otohata-kun where in the two of us will be together on Christmas Eve attending the evening mass and share lots of love!!!! Kyaa!!!!! Thinking about it really drives me insane. Hohoho.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar and punctuation mark in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I own A Super gals DVD, I own a Gals manga butI do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I'm not Mihona Fuji!! I'm just Shachiecoh Hime who is fulfilling my ReixAya fantasies through my stories. Sigh! And one more thing I do own Rei Otohata in my dreams too. Everybody owns him. Hohoho. In my mind, He wants me that badly. Hohoho. _(If you are going to dream of something- Aim high!!!!)_

* * *

…

…

"There's something in this world that no one has ever seen before." A brunette girl narrated.

"It is gentle and sweet." A raven-hair guy added.

The girl then said. "Maybe if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it."

"That's why no one has ever seen it." The guy continued.

"The world hides it so that no one would get their hands on it early." She said.

The guy replies: "However, someday, someone will find it. And the person deserves it the most will definitely find it."

"Want to know what that thing is?" They both asked. They both paused for a while and said in unison.

"…It's Love."

…

…

**Activity One: When Cupid's Arrow (Ball) Hit**

…

…

"God!!!" A blond guy sighted heavily. "I heard that Train Heartnett from Black Cat Class is going out with Saya of the Sweeper Academy. Man! It sure nice to have girlfriend, what do you think. Rei?" He asked to his best friend, whose busy reading his notes.

"I don't think about love now. My priority is study." He replied in a cold tone.

"Wushoo…" Yuya reacted. "You know, high school life won't be fun if you don't have a girlfriend." Yuya said. "I mean its still be fun to have your friends around but the feeling that you have someone to look forward seeing in school and having an inspiration is the best."

"I'm afraid to tell you that we are in an exclusive school for boys, Yuya. So even if you have a girlfriend you won't be seeing her anyway unless we don't have a class." Rei answered.

Yuya feels dumb. "You got a point there, Rei." He answered. "By the way, do you think on how you're gonna fall in love with a girl? For example, you'll bump with her accidentally and your eyes will meet each others and bang! Love at first sight."

Rei sighted. "What's with you talking about this stuff?" Rei asks avoiding the question.

"Come on, Rei!" Yuya cried. "Answer me."

"Well to shut your mouth." Rei said. "I never thought on how I'm gonna fall to a girl. I never realize that I'm going on dates. I don't have any idea about love. I never got into relationship before. I'm a certified member of NGSB- No Girlfriend since Birth. So? Did I finally answer your question?"

"Wait!" Yuya said. "I'm wondering why. I mean, you're the most handsome guy here on school even in whole Shibuya. You received love confession from other girls once or twice a month. Even "third-sex" people are dying to get you." Yuya paused for a while and continues: "Or maybe the reason you don't have a girlfriend is that you're picky."

"Wrong!!!" Rei replied.

"Then let's have a deal." Yuya said.

"What deal?"

"Lets race on who can find a girlfriend before we graduate. What do you think?"

"I'm not interested."

"It's easy you know. With a prince-like look like us, a body with a God like of ours, it won't be a problem to look for one, right?"

"I'm not that desperate to have a girlfriend." Rei said in low tone "I won't fool anyone especially myself just to tell the whole world that I'm in a relationship. You got that?"

"Ah. I know. You're just scare, aren't you?" Yuya asked.

"I'm not." Rei answered. "Listen, it's easy to find one and fall but the problem is if she's willing to catch you."

Yuya smiled. "You got point there."

"Fine. So enough of this stupid games, Yuya and never invade someone's love life."

"Hai!"

Rei stands on his seat and went of his room to buy some orange juice. "What a pain." He told himself.

…

…

…

**Hounan High School**

"Guys!!!!" A golden-hair gal shouted as she comes to visit her friends from Twilight Class.

The three girls whose still eating their lunch looks at her and asks: "Mami? What are you doing here?"

"I heard from my classmates that there will be a practice game between our school's soccer team against the soccer team of Meisho Daichi High School."

"Really?" Ran said.

"Where do you get that news?" Miyu asked.

"From my classmate, Kazuki Katase." Mami answered.

"Oh? The Captain of the soccer club?" Aya asked.

"So he's on the same class as you, Mami." Miyu said. "New Moon Class is sure lucky to have the handsome man on our campus as one of their classmate."

Ran smirked. "So? What about it? You didn't come all the way here to tell us that?"

"Let's go and watch it this Saturday." Mami said.

"I'm fine with it." Ran said "What about you, Miyu?"

"Well, Yamato-kun is on duty on that day so I think I can go"

"Fine." Mami said. "Then the problem now is Ms. Model student, Aya Hoshino?"

Aya has just finishes eating her lunch. "Hm? You call me?"

They all sighted. "You're really not into this stuff, Aya." Mami said.

"About what?'

"Going out to have fun." Ran said.

"Oh!" Aya replied. "I'm sorry. Study is my priority."

"Come on, Aya!" Mami cried. "I'm only asking you to come with us and support our school. It will be fun for sure. Besides, the event will take place on Meisho. Lots of handsome guys will be there including Yuya Asou. So come!!!!"

"I'll think about it." Aya replied.

"Well… with this reason I have, Aya will surely come.'" Ran said.

"Huh?" They all wondered.

"And what is this reason?" Aya asked.

"Here." Ran said picking up a magazine out of her bag. "This is the latest issue of the magazine 'Kawaii!' which I bought the other day while going home after school."

"So?" Miyu asked. "What about it?"

"Your horoscope for this month is written on it and it was foretold by the famous fortune teller in Japan- Nostradamus."

"Cool." Mami said as she checks the magazine.

"You're a Cancer, Aya, right?"

Aya nodded. "Yup. My birthday is July 11."

"What does her horoscope tells, Ran?" Miyu asked.

"It's says here that Love will find you soon so get ready." Ran replied. "Your lucky color is Blue; lucky number is 6, lucky item is ball and lucky day is Saturday. What do you think? Nostradamus never fails on his prediction. It's always accurate. Don't waste a chance, Aya. This coming Saturday, you'll meet the guy of your dreams. Your soulmate."

Aya laughs. "It doesn't make sense, Ran."

"Which part?" She asked.

"All of it." Aya replied.

"Why did you say so?"

"You said that this fortune teller never fails before but take a look at this. Your horoscope tells you that you'll get at least 60% on our Math quiz but as far as I remembered Naka-teach is calling you to his office after class because you only get 14% on his last quiz."

Ran blushed of embarrassment. "Ahh…. Don't remind me of that. So? Are you gonna come or what?"

"Fine. I'll go. Hounan Soccer Club needs some cheerleaders, you know?"

The three gals came and hugs Aya. "Arigatou, Aya."

She smiles.

* * *

On the day of the practice game, Aya arrives at the train station 10 minutes late on their call time. "You are late!!!" Ran annoyed.

Aya comes rushing to them and apologize. "I'm sorry. I stayed up late studying so I find it hard to wake up last morning."

"Hai! Hai!" Ran said. "Shall we get going?"

"Wait" Aya said. "Mami isn't here yet."

"She's not gonna come." Ran answered. "She had a fever last night and can't get up on the bed. Her mother instructed her to stay on bed the whole day."

"Poor Mami." Miyu sympathized. "She's been looking forward to this game so that she can caught a glimpse of her crush, Yuya Asou but now that she's sick it's impossible now."

"By the way." Aya interrupted as they got up on the train which leads to where Meisho Daichi High School. "Who's this Yuya Asou? Mami always fires up whenever she heard of that name."

"You don't know him?" Ran asked. "He's Meisho's #2 and the runner up as the most handsome guy here in Shibuya. He's also the goal keeper of their soccer team."

"I see. So where do Mami meet this guy?" Aya asked once again.

"The truth is, she hasn't met him in person. She only saw him on a magazine and she falls in love with him at first sight." Miyu answered.

"I now get it." She said. "So who's number one?"

Suddenly someone speaks in a dying tone. "Why the hell did you left me!!!!?" She asked.

The three gals look on who it is and surprised: "Ma… Mami???" They all asked seeing Mami's pale face right before their eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you're sick." Ran said.

Miyu moved a little on her seat and allows the new coming gal to sit on it. Mami replied: "Do you think I'll just let the three of you go to Meisho and have fun while on the other hand I'm on bed dying. I won't allow that." She said as she coughs.

Aya smiled. "Mami, you're so stubborn."

"Yeah."

"So, why don't you just rest for a while and we'll wake you up when we get there." Aya added.

Mami's eyes delighted. "Aya, you're an angel."

"Thanks but seeing you like that just to see your crush I guess you're really that desperate."

Mami pouted. "I pretend not to hear that."

The four gals then laugh in unison.

…

…

…

When they arrive at Meisho, the practice game is already started. Hounan's leading with 1 point. When they got on the audience area, Mami shouted out loud: "Mami Honda's here to save they say."

Seeing how healthy she is now comparing when she first arrived at the train, Aya and the others start to admire her. "Wow!" Miyu amazingly said looking at Mami. "She's healed."

"There are no signs that she's been sick." Aya added.

Mami looks at them and happily said. "(Cough) Yuya Asou is my medicine, (Cough) didn't you know that?"

They all sighted when lots of guys from Meisho and other school came to them and asked them: "Hey, you four are from Hounan High, right?"

"So?" Ran annoyingly asked.

"Why are you here?" A guy asked. "Looking for some hot guys?"

"It's none of your business, bitch!" Ran answered.

"Man!" The guy reacted. "This one is scary."

The scene then was focused to Aya. Compare to the handsome guys surrounding Ran, Miyu and Mami she has many. If you combine the guys wanting to meet her three friends, Aya will still win. That's how pretty she is. "Hello, miss." An unknown guy said to her. "Are you with them?"

Aya didn't move an inch. She just looked at them without saying anything.

"You're so pretty." Another guy said. He places his hand over Aya's shoulder and said: "Why don't you come with us and have fun."

Aya quickly removed the guy's hand and shouted. "Don't touch me!!!!"

Ran and the others heard Aya's voice and sense that she's in danger. Knowing how naïve she is, they come to her punching every guy surrounding her. "Harm a hair on her head and you're dead." Ran shouted.

"We came here to watch and support our school's soccer team." Ran said. "And another thing, I have a boyfriend whom I consider to be the one and only. So no matter how handsome you are. I will still prefer him."

"She's right." Miyu agreed. "Compare to my Yamato, You are nothing."

"My eyes are only set for that guy on the field!!!" Mami said pointing to Yuya's who's standing on the goal. "Now, if you don't want for your blood to spill, let her go!!!"

Overcoming their fear, all the guys gather all the courage left on them and started to run fast to save their lives. "Ahhhhh!!!!!! Those girls are scary!!!!" They shouted.

…

On the other hand on the field, we're the teams are on time-out. They all noticed the commotion on the audience corner. "What the hell is happening there?" Yuya asked as he came to a raven-haired guy.

Looking on the place, he replied: "Who knows?"

"Captain!!!" A team player called him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Coach is calling you."

"I see. I'll be there." He replied.

…

…

…

Back to where Aya and the others, they find a nice place to watch and they all sit there. Of course they began cheering their schoolmates- Hounan "Red Phoenix" High School Soccer Team lead by Kazuki Katase of the New Moon Class versus Meisho Daichi's "Blue dragon" lead by the almighty Rei Otohata.

"The score is down to 13-14." The commentator announced. "Hounan's need only two points to win the game while Meisho only needs one." Everybody's holding their breath. "Will Hounan make it a tie of 14-14 or Meisho will score of 13-15 making them win. What do you think?" he added.

Aya on the hand start to feel a bit of thirsty. She saw a vending machine not far from the Hounan's goal. "Hey, gals." She called her friends whose eyes can't take off on the field. "I'm a bit of thirsty. Do you want me to buy some drinks?"

"Sure." Miyu agreed.

"Thanks, Aya." Ran said.

Aya smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure. Take your time."

While Aya's heading down to get to the vending machine. The commentator announces: "Katase Kazuki hits a goal!!!! Hounan is back in action!!!! Both teams needed of only one point to win the game. Who's gonna win the practice game? Is it Hounan or Meisho? Will gonna find out soon."

Aya smiled. "Seems like there still some hope for us to win." She said. When she reached the vending machine, she inserted coins and gets four bottles of Orange Juice and when she's about to step and go back to her friends. Someone shouted. He said: **"Look out!!!!**

"Eh???" Aya wondered. She diverts her attention to the one shouting only to find out that a speeding soccer ball heading on her direction. She tries to evade it but it's too late. The ball's speed is 3x10 raised to the 8th power or in short the speed of light. In blink of an eye, the ball hit Aya right on her beautiful face.

"**Bang!"** A direct hit!!!! Ting3x!!!!

…

Aya, due to a severe impact, knock down on the ground and cried. "Aww…" She said as the bottle of juices she bought scattered on the ground.

"Aya!!!!" Her good friends called as they all run to her aid. "Are you alright?" Miyu asks worriedly.

Covering the entire affected area with her two hands, she nodded as her response.

"No you are not." A guy said.

Everybody looks at him and their eyes widen. "You're…"

Aya puts down her both hands and replied. "No, I'm really fine." She then secretly gets the soccer ball not far from her and asked they guy. "Are you the one who kicked the ball?"

"Well…" The guy explained. "I didn't mean it. I kicked the ball as hard as I can because I'm thinking of getting a goal to win the game but I guess I used to much force on it. That's why I'm…" the guy isn't finish on talking yet when Aya picks the soccer ball and threw it at him. It hit him on the face as well.

"Be careful next time, Mister!!!!" Aya said. Ran and the others jaw drops on what happen.

Ignoring the pain, the raven-hair guy annoyingly asks: "You!!! Why did you do that?"

"An eye for an eye." Aya said. "Now, we are even."

"Tsk!"

"My god!!!" Aya cried. "How dare you hit a model's face? What will you do if that hit damage my face??? Do my face looks like a goal???"

The guy sighted. "Like I said, it's an accident!!! Accident! You got that!!!"

"But…" Aya replied. "I'm happy that it didn't reach the goal."

The guy wondered. "Huh?"

"What are you saying Aya?" Ran asked. "You're face could have been erased after receiving that hit but you're still happy about it."

"Why?" Aya asked. "If that ball reaches our team's goal then our school will go a home loser that's why I'm glad it didn't."

Her three friends thought of what Aya's said. After giving so much thought of it. They all agreed on her. "I see." Ran dumb fully agreed.

"Aya's got a point there." Miyu said.

"Even if she damaged her face, Aya's concern is on our school's sake. You're really an angel, Aya." Mami cried.

Looking at those girls, the guys sighted. "Geez! Bunch of idiots!" He thought.

"Anyway Mr…" Aya said putting her attention back to him. She extends her hand to him and said. "To atone for your sin and ruining my face, why don't you at least help me stand up?"

He comes closer to her and took Aya's hand. "Nothing's change on your face, Miss." He says. "You're still… uhm! Beautiful."

"Funny." Aya replied.

The young man gallantly helped her stand up just like a princess. "Are you sure you're alright? I can bring you to the infirmary if you want."

As she finally stood up, she looked at the young man for a moment and looked down as she said: " No. Thanks"

"I see."

A blond guy then came to them and said: "Rei, what's wrong? You need to go back to the field."

"I know." He replied. "Well…" He said to Aya. "I have to go now. Sorry about a while ago."

Aya smiled. "Sorry for throwing back the ball right on your face too."

He smiled back to her. "So… See you next time." He then went back to the field and continues the game. The winner of the practice game is…. Secret!!!

…

…

Meanwhile, at the place where Aya and the other's are, Mami's out of her mind again after seeing Yuya in person. "You're really happy, Mami." Aya said.

"Of course. It's a once in a life time encounter."

Miyu then said. "By the way, Aya. You know that guy… the one who accidentally hit your face with a soccer ball."

Aya shook her head. "Nope. Who is he?'

"That's Rei Otohata." Miyu answered. "Meisho's #1 and the Soccer Club team captain and ranked as #1 as the most handsome guy here in town."

"Really?" Aya asked.

"And not only that…" Ran added. She had a smile on her face. "His jersey's number is 6. The official color of Meisho is blue. You meet him because of a soccer ball and the funny is, today is Saturday."

Silence.

3

2

1

…

"Ehhhhh!!!!!" Aya freaked out.

"That's what Aya's horoscope has been telling us last Thursday, right?" Miyu said.

"Then that means…" They all looked at Rei who's about to kick the ball. "Aya's soulmate is….

…**REI OTOHATA!!!!"**

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

How do you find it my readers? Do you love it? I do hope so. Just want to tell you that I used a soccer ball here as a symbol of the arrow used by Cupid. Ahaha. See? It worked. Right? Ahaha.

Chapter two is in progress so please look forward to it. I also need your reviews. Please think about it as a small present for Christmas. Hehe.

Well I need to go now. I'll see you all in chapter 2. Advance Merry Christmas my dear gals and Happy New Year too. Love yah all!

Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. Friendship

***A Woman's Long Journey***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Tadaima!!! How are you all doing everyone??? I'm back with the 2nd chapter. Banzai!!!! Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. Honto ni Arigatou. I tried my best to write the second chapter right after I finished doing "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes." So if you have time please read also the said story and leave reviews and comments. I need it.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar and punctuation marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I own A Super gals DVD, I own a Gals manga butI do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I'm not Mihona Fuji!! I'm just Shachiecoh Hime who is fulfilling my ReixAya fantasies through my stories. Sigh! And one more thing I do own Rei Otohata in my dreams too. Everybody owns him. Hohoho. In my mind, He wants me that badly. Hohoho. _(If you are going to dream of something- Aim high!!!!)_

* * *

…

…

_**Hoshino's House around 1 in the afternoon.**_

"Arghhh!!!!!" Ran shouted as she fans herself with a piece of cardboard. "Summer break is so boring!!!"

"You're right." Miyu agreed. "Now that we don't have school for two weeks that only means we are not going to have allowance that will enable us go shopping. God! I'm broke."

"Why don't we all go to your villa Mami." Aya said to the girl who's lying on Aya's bed.

"I'm sorry but I failed some of our major subjects last midterm so I'm not allowed to go on our villa as a sign of punishment." Mami answered.

"That's too bad…" Aya said. "So does it mean we have to spend our two weeks vacation here???"

"I think so." Ran replied.

Suddenly Aya's father who just got back after work sneaks in on Aya's room and said. "Worry not my daughter as well as her friends for an angel have descended to help you guys." He said.

"Huh?" Aya wondered. "What are you talking about dad?"

"Good afternoon, Uncle." Ran and the others greeted Aya's father.

The not-so-old-but-handsome-father of Aya smiled at them. He then says: "I have a present for the four of you. See these sets of tickets???" He asked as he pulled several piece of papers on his pocket.

The eyes of the 4 lovely ladies widen. "Those are…" They said in unison.

"Yup." Aya's father answered. "I got these tickets to Aya's Uncle who is the manager of the Mall of Shibuya. Her Uncle will soon open a nice beach next month located at Pangya Island. He said that it would be nice if her lovely niece and her friends will be the first one to explore the beauty of the island so he gave me these tickets since he know that it's your summer break."

"For real???"

Aya's father nodded. "Yes. You're all allowed to stay there for three days and two nights. There's already a villa for you to use there. You understand???"

Aya nodded. "Hai!"

"But before I give you these tickets I want you to answer this question." Aya's father told her.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer it." Aya replied.

"Fine. Who killed Uchiha Itachi in Naruto Shippuuden?" His father asked. "You have three choices: Is it Uzumaki Naruto? Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aya, having no idea what is his father is asking, said: "Can I use my lifeline? Call a friend?"

"Sure." His father said.

Aya called Ran who seems to know the answer. The blonde answered the question with full of confidence. "It's Uchiha Sasuke!!!!" Aya shouted.

"CORRECT!!!!!" Her father shouted too. "Here take your price and prepare for a memorable summer vacation this year."

Aya took the tickets and showed it to her three friends. The four rejoiced and headed immediately to the Mall of Shibuya to shop some swimsuits.

…

…

**Chapter 2: Friendship **

…

…

_**Mall of Shibuya.**_

"What do you think of this Miyu?" Mami asked showing the blonde a pair of red swimsuit."

"That's nice Mami." She answered.

"Really? Then I'll buy this." Mami said.

"Hey!" Ran said as she noticed someone's missing. "Where's Aya?"

"She's on the book's section." Miyu answered. "She said she'll buy a new book for her to read during this trip."

"I see." Ran said. "I wonder if she already picked a swimsuit."

"What about this, Ran?" Mami said showing a good looking pair of two-piece swimsuit to Ran. "It will look good to Aya, right?"

"Yeah." The two blonde agreed. "Should we go tell her?"

"Sure." Mami said.

…

…

On the other hand Aya who's looking for a good book caught a glimpse of latest issue of the Kawaii Magazine on the magazine rack. She picks it up and flips up the pages. _"God!"_ She sighed. She remembered the incident one month ago at Meisho Daichi High School. _"It's just a coincidence, right?"_ She asked herself. Then she turns the page of the magazine on the horoscope part and read her latest horoscope for the month. _"It says here that full moon will shines brightly for you this month. Something unexpected will happen. It will all start in one kiss. Lucky number: 12. Lucky color: white. Lucky Day: Sunday and Lucky Item: Moon." _Aya said as she reads the horoscope. Aya smiled. _"Do I have to believe in this??? Probably not." _She is about to return the magazine on the rack when the sales man comes to her and asked.

"Do you want to buy that magazine, Mam?" He said.

Without looking at the sales man, Aya replied. "Nope. I was just checking something here." She puts back the magazine on its place and turned around when she recognized who the guy was. "You are…" She said.

The guy looks at her wondering. "What is it?"

"You don't remember anything, right?" Aya asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Have we met before?"

Aya sighed heavily. "So you really did forget."

"About what?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory, sir." Aya told him. "One month ago at the Meisho Daichi High School's soccer field you hit someone on the face, right?"

Rei paused for a while then he remembered. "I see. So it's you." He then added. "Wait! You threw the ball back to my face, right? God! That really hurt you know?""

"It's your fault why it happened." Aya said. "But you know it's very rude for you not to remember me."

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Why should I remember you?"

Aya's caught off guard on what he asked. He's right. He didn't even know who she was and so does she but what the hell is she thinking to asks something like that. "Because…" Aya said but she doesn't know what to say. _"Crap! I don't know."_

"Because???"

"When I met someone and that person shares an unforgettable moment or embarrassing moment with me: He or she will instantly became part of my memory that's why after the incident that made us meet each others I was hoping that when I bump into you unexpectedly you will remember me."

"Well…" Rei said. He doesn't know what to say either. "My mind is been pre-occupied by lots of things and I don't have time to think about things that happened in the past."

Aya smiled. "Hearing what you said… I got an idea that you usually acted cold towards other people, right?"

"Don't talk as if you know me." Rei told her. He turned around and bade goodbye to her. "Later."

Aya then quickly hold Rei's hand and stops him. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" He asked annoyingly. "I'm going back to work."

"Don't you know some common courtesy?" Aya asked her. "How dare you turn your back to a girl when she's talking?" She added.

Rei removes Aya's hand on his wrist and told her. "You're annoying."

"I don't care." Aya said to him. "Think or say whatever you want but I'll fix that rude attitude of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll break that ice surrounding you."

"You're weird." Rei said. "Do whatever you want."

…

Suddenly Yuya then comes wondering what's happening on those two. "Rei what's wrong?"

The raven-haired guy turned his head to Yuya's and said. "I just encountered an annoying customer."

Yuya looks at Aya and said. "Is she you're talking about?" He asked to Rei.

Rei nodded. "Yuya please entertain her, okay?"

"Wait!!!!" Aya called him when he turned his back again to Aya. "I haven't done talking with you."

"Excuse me?" Yuya told Aya. "It's the first time I see you but may I ask who are you to Rei? Are you one of his fans?"

Aya smiled. "Me? A fan of him. "Hell no. I'm…"

She isn't finish on what she said when Ran, who just came to ruin the day, said: "She is his soulmate."

Aya and Yuya turned their attention to see who it is and find out that it's Ran, Miyu and Mami. Rei, on the other hand, after hearing the "soulmate" thing stops walking and go back to where Yuya is.

"Ra—Ran!" Aya called as her face turned red. "What are you saying?"

"Rei's soulmate?" Yuya asked.

"Yes." Ran answered along with a nod. "They're each other's soulmate and they are meant to be together. It's written on the stars."

"Huh???"

"Wrong!!!" Miyu told Ran. "It's written on the last issue of the Kawaii Magazine."

"It's still the same!!!!" Ran defends herself. "Nostradamus uses the stars to predict someone's future and horoscope."

"Whatever!" Miyu said.

"Now, Rei Otocchi…" Ran told the raven-haired guy. "Read Aya's horoscope last month and you'll know that what we say is true." She pulled out the last issue on the magazine on her bag and shows it to Rei and Yuya.

The two handsome guys read Aya's horoscope and they both surprised. "Sugoi!!! Everything written here is accurate." Yuya said.

"See?" Ran said. "Because of that we concluded that Rei Otochhi is the one for Aya."

"Ran!" Aya called. "Stop it."

"But…"

Rei then closes the magazine and burst out laughing. "Hahaha… Hahaha…"

"What's wrong Rei?" Yuya asked.

"Do you really believe this thing?" Rei asked. "No offenses Aya but you're my soulmate??? I can laugh it off." He said.

"Rei!" Yuya called. It's an attention call. "That's rude."

Aya smiled. "It's okay. Take it anyway you want. I don't care." Aya told Rei.

"Aya." Ran said to her.

"Let's go guys. We better not waste our time here getting on the way on these guys' job. We have to get going and prepare ourselves on our trip this Friday." Aya said.

"Come to think of it…" Miyu said. "We almost forgot about it."

"Let's get going then." Aya said but before she takes one step away from the guys she told Rei. "This maybe the last time we're going to see each other so allow me to tell my name to you- It's Aya Hoshino. Remember it moron!!!!" She smiled at him and goes back shopping.

"Weird girls." Rei said as he watched them going to the swimsuit's section.

…

…

…

Suddenly Rei and Yuya's boss comes to them and offered them another extra income. "I have another job for the two of you." He said.

"Eh?" They both asked wondering.

"All you have to do is to be my niece bodyguard's for three days and two nights. I'll pay you both 5000 yen per day. What do you think?"

Yuya's eyes widen. "5000 yen per day??? That means we'll be pay 15,000 yen when we completed the job. That's too much, sir."

"I'll take it." Rei said.

"Me too."

"I see. So you two will go to Pangya Island tomorrow. There's a villa there and that's where my niece and her friends will be staying. They'll arrive there on Friday. Make sure the safety of my lovely niece, okay?" The boss said.

"Wait sir?" Rei asked. "Why did you choose us to do the job?"

"Well you were just the same age as my niece and I'm sure you'll hit a lot. Besides, this is also good for you to enjoy your summer break. You'll work and at the same time you'll have time to enjoy the blue beach and the white sand."

Yuya and Rei looks at each other. "Thank You Sir. We'll do our best."

…

…

* * *

_**Friday at Pangya Island.**_

"We're finally here!!!!" Ran shouted.

"God!" Miyu sighed heavily catching her breath. "We arrive here three hours ago and it took us another three hours to find Aya's Villa."

"Shut up!!!" Ran shouted. "This is all Tatsukitchi's fault for losing the map because of it we lost our way."

"You're mean Ran-pyon!" Tatsuki cried. "You're the one in charge of bringing it, right?"

"Come on!" Aya said. "Stop blaming each others fault. It took us a long time to get here but we arrived safe and sound so we have to thankful." Aya added.

"Aya-chan's right." Yamato agreed. "So instead of sulking there why don't you pick up your bags and let's go ahead on the villa."

"Okay."

The gang then soon climbs up a small hill and went to a wooden house. Aya then knocks on the door while Ran and the others are on downstairs resting. When Aya knocks someone open the door and greeted her. "Welcome…" He said to her but he stops.

"Sorry we're…" Aya said also but instead she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're my boss's niece?" Rei asked.

"And don't tell me you're the guy who will serve us our bodyguard here?" Aya asked.

Ran whose looking on a mirror caught a glimpse of Rei. She then freaked out. "Why is Otocchi here?" Miyu and the others wondered too.

Aya sighed. "Why of all people…"

"Come on in." He told Aya. He carry Aya's bag and escorted her inside the villa. "I don't want to this but I have to do my job. Yuya's here too but he went to the nearest store to buy food and some fireworks."

"I see." Aya said. She focused her attention on her friends and told them. "Guys lets come inside."

"Hai!"

They all went inside and Miyu said something. "This is funny. Who'll ever think that Rei Otohata is going to be Aya's bodyguard during this trip?"

"Talk about fate and destiny." Yamato added.

"I can hear you." Aya said.

"After seeing this Otocchi do you now believed us that you two are destined for each others?"

"Ran. Stop saying that thing again and again." Aya said.

Rei shook his head. "Anyways allow me to introduce myself." Rei said when everyone assembles on the living room. "My name is Rei Otohata. I'll be your guide here as what Princess Aya's uncle has instructed us. I'm here to ensure your safety. Nice to meet you."

Yuya then came from the back door and said. "And I'm Yuya Asou." He placed the groceries on the table and continued. "I'm Rei's partner. Nice to meet you."

"The girl's room will be on the 2nd floor. The upper left room while the boys will stay here. Is that okay with you?" Rei asked.

"It's fine with me." Aya said. "What about you guys?"

"I'm just a visitor here so I don't have the guts to complain." Miyu said.

"Fine." Aya said. "Let's move now and fix everything after that let's go have fun."

"Hai!!!!"

When Aya is about to go upstairs Mami told her. "Aya this is heaven. Not only we're here to go swimming for three days but look who's here to guide us- The mighty Yuya Asou."

Aya smiled to her friend. "Are you happy that you came with us???"

Mami nodded. "I'll make sure this summer vacation will turn out be the best."

"Well in my case I kinda have some bad luck." Aya said. She stole a glance on Rei's direction and he caught it.

"Why are you looking at me, Ojou-sama?" Rei asked.

"Is it bad?" Aya asked.

Thinking that Aya wouldn't understand it he answered her in Filipino Language. "Alam ko na… May gusto ka sa akin no?" He asked. _(Translation: "I get it. You have a crush on me, don't you?")_

Aya smiled. She shook her head and replied. "Hinding hindi ko ibabaling sayo ang pagtingin ko, Yabang!." _(Translation: "I will never set my eyes on you, Idiot!")_

Rei surprised on what she answered. "You understand Filipino Language?" He asked.

"You heard me, right?" Aya said.

"It's natural for Aya to understand Filipino Language." Mami said. "Her mother came from the Philippines. In short she's half Japanese and half Filipina."

"You were surprised, right?" Aya told Rei. "Seeing you're reaction a while makes me laugh. Well anyways I have something to do upstairs. I'll see you later, okay? By the way please bring my friends a cup of coffee."

Aya and Mami then followed Ran and Miyu upstairs. Meanwhile Yuya comes closer to Rei and told him. "Don't mess with our boss's niece."

"Tsk!" Rei said annoyingly. "She called me idiot. She's the first girl who called me that way."

"What's wrong with you?" Yuya asked. "You're not the type of guy to be affected when a girl told you something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oftentimes you just ignored it and act like nothing is wrong but its different now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rei said. "I'll go and prepare some coffee for that girl's friends."

"Geez!" Yuya sighted. "What a nice reason to dodge a question.

…

…

Hours then passed. Aya and the others soon went out of the villa and have fun on the beach. After that dinner came and they invited Rei and Yuya to join them. Bonds with the two guys were soon formed. Around 11 in the evening while the guys are busy sleeping peacefully on their room: the girls are on their room and having a nice chat. "Otohata and Asou are not bad to deal with, right?" Miyu said.

Mami strongly agreed. "You're right. Especially Yuya. He's so cheerful. He gave me his number."

"Really?" Aya said. "That's good then."

"And that Rei Otohata…" Miyu said. "He's a man of few words but whenever he bumps with Aya just like a while ago he will just become talkative. It's just like his attitude change when he sees Aya."

"Maybe he wants to tease Aya." Ran said.

"I think he likes you, Aya." Miyu said.

"Why did you say so, Miyu?" Mami asked.

"I watched every move of him starting when we arrived here and you know what? I always caught him stealing a glance on you Aya." Miyu said.

"Really?"

Miyu nodded. "Stolen glance is the oldest trick we know yet definitely the most obvious sign of hidden admiration." She said.

"It's not like that, Miyu." Aya said. "I used to read someone's thinking when I look at them directly on the eyes but he's different. "He's have a poker face. I don't know what's going on his mind. Maybe he just makes fun of me."

"Who knows about that?" Ran said.

Aya then got up on the bed and said. "I'll go take a walk outside. I'm not yet sleepy. Do you want to come with me?" Ran and the others refused and decided to stay on the house. They're exhausted and want to sleep. "I see." Aya said. "Then have a peaceful sleep guys. I'll be back soon."

"Don't go far, okay?" Ran said.

"Hai!"

…

…

…

Aya then went out of the house and takes a walk on the beach. She sits on the white sand and looks at the starry sky. "Kirei." She said.

Suddenly Rei, who's having a night stroll, saw her and comes to her and said. "What are you doing here? Good girls should be on bed at this time. It's already late didn't you know that?"

Aya turned her head to him and said. "Sorry for not being a good girl." She paused for a while and asked again. "What about you? What are you also doing here?"

"I'm not yet sleepy besides my roommates were snoring like foghorn." Rei said. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

Aya nodded. Rei sits besides her.

"Anno…" Rei said. "I'm sorry."

Aya looks at him wondering. "For what?"

"For being rude of you most of the time. It's just that I don't know how to deal with girls like you. Sorry for that."

Aya smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind it. Actually I like it when you acted like that to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't have to be nice all the time…" Aya said to him seriously. "Sometimes you have to show your bad side so that you can sort out who can accept you at your worst and see who still choose to stay."

Rei laughs. "I see. So you don't mind me with this attitude?"

"I don't mind. It's your nature but if you will allow me I'll help you open your hearts to others." Aya said.

"Aya."

"So lets be good friends then?" Aya said offering Rei her hand.

He smiled and said. "I didn't know you're nice."

"That's mean!" Aya said. "Just hold my hand and shakes it."

"Fine." Rei said. He takes Aya's hand and shakes it. "Thanks for being a new friend."

Aya smiled at him and he did the same.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

What do you think??? Hope you like it. Well I have to go now. Lets see each others on Chapter 3, okay???

Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. First Kiss

***A Woman's Long Journey***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey! It's me once again. I got lots of reviews last Chapter. (Smiles). It really makes me happy. Wahaha. By the way, this week really sucks. Grrr… Imagined, I had my midterms for this week except on my accounting subject and I'm not sure if I'll be able to pass all of it. God! What scares me is my exam on Macroeconomics! When I received my test paper I was having this "What the hell is this?" "Did we study this?" I feel like I'm really a dumb. I don't know what the answer is from Test I to Test III. So there I was peeking some of my friend's answers. Gah! How I wish I was born with an IQ like of Einstein.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

* * *

…

…

It's a bright Saturday morning and Aya's group as well as the two handsome guys from Meisho were up and taking their breakfast on the dining area.

"God!" Tatsuki said after taking a bite on his pancake. "Yesterday was really fun."

Ran nodded. "Yeah. Beach is really the nice place to hang-out during summer."

"By the way, where's Aya?" Miyu asked.

"She's still asleep upstairs." Mami replied.

"It's already past 10 in the morning." Ran replied. "Should we go and wake up the sleeping beauty?" She asked.

"There's no need for that, Ran." Aya answered as she walks inside the dining area. She's still wearing her nightgown and her hair is still messy. "I'm up." She added. She comes closer to her pals and she passed by Otohata who's washing the dishes.

"Nice hair." He said.

"Shut up!" Aya answered. "Can't you at least greet me 'Good Morning' first before teasing me?"

"Morning." Rei said in low tone.

Aya smiled. "Morning, Rei."

"Want me to make you a coffee?" Rei asked.

"Sure."

Everybody's wondering what's going on. "She addressed him on his first name." Ran whispered to Miyu.

"Yeah." Miyu said. "I heard that too."

"What the hell is going on?" Yuya asked. "Yesterday, those two were like cats and dogs but now it feels like different. Am I really awake?"

"Maybe something happened between them and they kept it a secret." Mami said.

"Like what?" Yamato asked.

"Oh!" Ran said. "Aya went out for a walk last night, right?"

"Come to think of it, Ototchi was out of the room too last night." Tatsuki added.

The gang looked at Rei and Aya who's talking happily to each others. "Could those two already make up???" They asked.

…

…

**Chapter 3: First Kiss **

…

…

"Aya!" Ran called the beautiful gal. "What time did you go back to our room last night?"

"Around 1 in the morning, I think." She answered.

"It feels like you're not sure about your answer?" Ran asked again.

Aya smiled. "Yeah. I don't remember anything. I'm so sleepy that I almost crawled just to get up on my bed."

"Is that so?" Miyu asked. "Then do you remember something when you out for a night walk?"

"Why do you asked?"

"Because something weird is going on and we're curious about it." Miyu said.

Aya remembered her talk with Rei last night. She raised her hand and put it near her mouth and replied. "I just sat near the beach and watched at the stars."

"Really?" They asked.

Aya nodded.

"What could be the reason of Otohata's sudden change of behavior?" Ran asked wondering.

Aya smiled. "Who knows?" She said. She gave Ran a wink and added. "Maybe I have the power to change someone's heart."

"Eh?" Ran surprisingly reacted. "Then something did happen???"

Aya stood on her seat and runs away. "I'll go change my clothes."

"Hey!!! Tell it to me, Aya!!!!" Ran shouted as she chases Aya on the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Aya asked as she tries to escape the blonde. "I already told you nothing happened, right? You're letting your imagination gets away from you."

The two beautiful gals we're then joined by Miyu and Mami. The four started to hit each others pillow. "Say it!!!!" Ran shouted.

Rei sighed. "Argh! They're so noisy."

Yuya smiled. "What a lovely greeting to welcome the morning."

"Those four were always like that." Yamato said.

"Really?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah. They're even worst when their at Ran-pyon's house. It's always like a war is going to happen."

Rei watched them as they play. Aya, who's facing his direction, is about to hit Mami with a huge teddy bear but Mami gets down and the bear hit on Rei's face. "Ooops!" Aya said. "I'm sorry."

He annoyingly gets the bear on the floor and shouted. "Don't play inside the villa!!! Do it outside!!!!"

Everybody surprised to see him like that. He's like a lion unleashed on its huge cage. Afraid of him, the girls quickly go back to the second floor and soon head outside the house to go swimming. On the other hand, Rei puts back all the pillows and stuff toys scattered on the floor back to its original place.

"Hey!" Yuya called him. "Have you calmed down?"

He didn't answer. Instead he went to the sink and continues washing the dishes.

"I think he's pissed." Tatsuki whispered.

"No. I'm not." Rei replied.

Yamato then comes to him and said. "On behalf of those four girls, I want to apologize."

Rei just looked at him.

"By the way, something did happen last night, right?" Yuya asked.

"You heard her, right?" Rei answered. "She said nothing happened."

"Allow me to give you some trivia about Aya-chan." Yamato said. "Aya-chan has a habit of putting her hand near her mouth when she's hiding something or when she lies."

"Really?"

"Well…" Rei said. "I saw her last night sitting in the white sand. I came to her and we talked."

"I see…" They said. "And then???"

Rei looked at their eyes. "What?"

"What happened next??" Yuya asked.

"Nothing." He answered. "Why? Are you expecting something?"

The three guys nod their head in unison. "Yeah. Something romantic." They said.

"I wouldn't do something like that." Rei said as he wipes his hand with a towel.

"As expected from the ice-prince." Yuya said.

"Eh???" Yamato asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Rei's not the type of that guy." Yuay explained. "He's greatest weakness is love. In fact, He doesn't have any plans to have a girlfriend, you know."

"When love is your greatest weakness, you will be one of the strongest people in the world." Yamato said.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked.

"So why don't you court Aya-chan." Yamato insisted.

"Huh?"

"You're single, right?" I think you two could be a good couple."

He didn't answer.

"If you don't like…" Yuya said. "I'll make my move."

"Eh!!!!" Tatsuki freaked out. "You like Aya-chan???"

Yuya smiled.

Rei looked at his blond friend. "Yuya." He said. "We're here to be their bodyguards on this trip. It's not our job to develop some romantic feelings to Boss's niece or to anyone."

"Ototchi is really cold." Tatsuki cried.

The four of them laughs in unison.

…

…

Time then passed very quickly that day. The group swims on the beach until their body can't go on anymore. They eat barbeque during lunch and many more. When the night arrives, Ran suggested having a test of courage. She told the players that there's a hidden gift somewhere in the beach. Whoever finds it first will be the winner. She only gave one clue on what the gift is. She said that it's something that falls from the sky to meet us. She paired her friends into two and the game begins.

"God!" Aya sighed heavily as she turned on the flash light. "Why did Ran have to pair me to you?"

"Why?" He asked. "Do you want to be paired with someone else?"

"No. It's not it." Aya answered.

"Then what?"

"_It's just that Mami's looking forward to be paired with you." _Aya thought. "It doesn't matter. Let's do our best, Yuya-kun."

Yuya smiled at her. "Sure."

They continue walking until they reached the mountain side. Yuya helped Aya to climb the mountain and when they reach the top there's a cave hidden there and a beautiful angel statue is placed on the cave's entrance. "Look at that." She said. "It looks like that angel is guarding that cave, what do you think?"

"It sure it does." Yuya said.

Aya then remembered something about Ran's clue on what the gift is. "Wait! I remember something. I think I find where the gift is."

"What do you mean?"

"_Even angles fall to meet you…"_ Aya said in low tone as she remembered her Mom's advice about angels. _"Just wait. I'm flying down to you." _She paused for a while and told Yuya. "That's it! The gift that Ran is telling a while ago is hidden on that statue."

"How do you know?" Yuya asked.

"My mom used to tell me a lot about angles. And what do you think will fall from the sky to meet us? It's the angels, right?" Aya said. She runs towards the statue and she's right."

"Oi, Aya!!!!" Yuya called. "Be careful."

Aya reached the statue and behind it was a small box wrapped in a pink wrapper. Aya gets it and showed it to Yuya. "I got it!!!" She said to Yuya.

The blond smiled at her as his reply.

Aya was about to go back where Yuya is but suddenly, Aya misstep and almost fell down to the ravine. "Ahhh!!!!"

Yuya tried to come and save her but he failed. "Aya-chan!!!!" He called. Aya fell on the cliff but luckily landed on the grassy part of the mountain.

"Aw!!!" Aya cried in pain. "That hurts."

"AYA!!!!!!!!!" Yuya shouted as loud as she can. "CAN YOU HEAR ME????"

"Yeah." Aya answered as she looked up the mountain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle."

"I'll call for help so stay there."

"Hurry, Yuya-kun. It's dark here."

"I know." He said. Yuya then hurriedly go back to where the villa is looked for help. On his way there, he met Rei who's still busy looking for the price to win Ran's test of courage. His partner, Tatsuki, is nowhere to find. "REI!!!!" Yuya called catching his breath.

The handsome guy looks at him and asked. "Yuya, what's wrong?" He noticed that Aya was not with him. "Where's…???"

"Aya!!!" Yuya said. "She… She…"

"Calm down." Rei said. "What happened?"

"Aya. She fell on the cliff."

"Wh—What??" Rei asked raising his voice. "How did it happen?"

"We climb that mountain to look for Ran-chan's present but Aya flunked and fell on the cliff."

"That girl…" Rei said. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Rei said. "Let's look for her."

…

…

The two guys start to look for Aya and to rescue her. Meanwhile on the precipice, Aya is waiting for so long. "What made them so long???" She whispered.

Suddenly, someone speaks. "Do you know what Jesus said in John Chapter 5???"

Aya turned her head on the guy. All she can see is his shadow. "Yuya-kun?" Aya called. "Is that you?"

The guy steps forward as the wind blew the clouds covering the moon and it's actually good enough to light his presence and gives way to reveal who he is. It's Otohata. "Jesus said, "Don't bring me any trouble, bitch.""

"Rei???" Aya called. "What are you doing here???"

Rei comes closer to her and said. "I came to deliver some bad luck."

Aya smiled.

"Yuya looked for the others to ask their help." Rei said.

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, Rei touched Aya's right feet. "Oi, what are you doing?" Aya asked.

"Yuya told me you sprained your ankle. Does it hurt?"

She nods her head. "A bit."

Rei gently massaged Aya's feet. "Stay still. It will help you lessen the pain."

Aya allowed Rei do what he wants. "How do you feel now?" Rei asked.

"It's not bad as earlier. I feel fine now." Aya said.

"That's good. Let's go back to the villa now. They must be waiting for your return."

Aya agreed. He helped her to stand up and Rei pulled her arm and rested it onto her back. "I'll give you a hand so you won't fall."

"Thanks." Aya replied.

…

…

Rei and Aya then go back to the villa and they're welcomed by Ran and the others. "Aya!!!!" They called. "Are you alright?"

Aya smiled. She removed her hand on Rei's shoulder and stands on her own. "Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"God!!!" Mami cried. "You scared us."

"If it isn't my idea to have this test of courage.. Aya, you…" Ran said.

"Its okay, Ran." Aya said. "I'm fine."

"But."

"How about let's light some firecrackers to forget what happened?" Aya insisted. "It's our last night here on Pangya Island. Lets enjoy the remaining time."

"Aya-ppe's right." Tatsuki said.

"There's no assurance on when will be going to spend another time with each others, right?" Mami said. "School will be back next week so let's make the most out of everything."

Yuya nodded. "Mami's right. I only spend short time with you but we created lots of memories. I'm happy that I've accepted this job. I met all of you and gained all of you as my new friends."

"I'll go get the firecrackers in the kitchen." Yamato said.

…

…

Yamato then went inside the house and gets the firecrackers. He soon head back to where everyone is and each of them gets a sparklers and lighted it. "Beautiful." They said.

Aya, on the other hand, sits on a large log and she watched the glitter of the sparklers. After a while, the firecracker loses its light. "Aaah. It fizzled out." She said.

Suddenly, Rei sits beside her and said. "Here." He handed Aya another sparkler in which she accepts.

"Thanks." Aya said.

"It's okay." Rei said.

"That's not what I mean." Aya said in low tone.

Rei looked at her wondering. "What do you mean?"

"You came to save me a while ago, right?" Aya said. "Thank you."

Rei bowed his head. "It's my job. I have to secure your safety as well as your friends."

"So you only came there because you're worried about your job?" Aya asked.

"I think so." Rei answered. "And because I get worried about you being alone below the cliff."

"Hearing that makes me a little happy."

"There's nothing to be happy on what I said."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you."

Rei smiled.

Aya sees it and said. "Hey! You smiled."

"Am I?" Rei asked.

Aya nodded. "It's the first time I saw you smiling."

"So?"

She shook her head. "I heard from Miyu that you're Meisho's No. 1. That means many girls out there are dying and have a huge crush on you."

"I don't care about them." He says coldly.

"You know." Aya told Rei. "If you continue smiling like that I'm sure you'll make lots of girls happy."

"I'm not interested."

"Come on!" Aya said. "What's wrong with that? Isn't that great to know that you're the reason why other people smiles?"

"I'm not fit to make everyone happy." Rei answered.

"You think so? Maybe you're just afraid.

"Me? Afraid?"

The light in the sparklers that Aya's holding now dies. She then looked at Rei and asked. "Tell me. What do you fear the most?"

"What I fear?"

"Yeah." Aya said. "Don't get angry on what will I say but I think the reason why you're so cold towards other people is because you're afraid of getting hurt. That you may fail their expectations and lost their trust."

He didn't answer.

"My greatest fear is to lose those I love. Like my friends. That's why I always protect and value the friendship we built and made." Aya said. "You know. You can make someone happy too, Rei. You're a good guy after all."

"Good guys are found in every corner of the Earth." Rei said. "But unfortunately the earth is round."

Aya pouted. "Ahh!!!!" She said hitting Rei continuously on his shoulders. "Why don't you ever listen to my advices?"

"Because…" Rei explained when Ran called their attention.

"We're going to light a huge one, Aya!!!!" The corn-haired gal shouted. "You better watch this!!!"

Aya smiled at Ran. "By the way..." Aya said focusing her attention back to Rei. "I have something to give you."

"What?"

"It's the gift I got during the test of courage." Aya said pulling something on her skirt's pocket. "I'm planning on giving it to Yuya-kun since he's my partner but I'll give it to you instead."

Rei took the gift and asked. "What the hell is this?"

"Can't you see? It's an angel keychain!"

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Tie it on your bag or use it as your phone's accessory."

Rei gets his phone and placed the keychain on it. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Aya said. "Beautiful, what do you think?"

Rei smiled. He looked at Aya and stared at her for seconds. She noticed it and she said. "What?"

"Nothing."

Aya smirked. "You don't by any chance have feelings for me?"

"Idiot!"

Aya laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know. There's no possibility that you'll fall in love with me."

Hearing what Aya said. He said. "We don't know about that."

The firecrackers that Ran was talking a while ago start to envelope the starry sky.

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

The sky glowed violet and yellow…

Aya was caught off guard on what Rei said. She stared at Rei's eyes and tries to picture out what he is thinking but she failed. "What do you mean by that?"

Rei stares back to her and said. "I'm you soulmate, right?" He pulled Aya close to her and kisses her gently on her lips.

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

The sky glowed green and red. Ran and the others were all looking on the sky so they have no idea that Rei kissed Aya. After the kiss, Rei looks at Aya's surprised reaction but didn't say anything. He stood on where he sits and walked away. As he walked, he bowed his head and smiled. _"Serves you right."_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Aya's heart is beating really, really fast. She touched her lips and still can feel Rei's sweet and soft lips. _"What the…" _She thought. _"Did we really kiss? God! I don't know." _She thought once again. She then looked above the sky and her eyes widen to see the moon. _"It can't be." _She remembered her horoscope for the month.

…

..

"_Full moon will shines brightly for you this month. Something unexpected will happen. It will all start in one kiss. Lucky number: 12. Lucky color: white. Lucky Day: Sunday and Lucky Item: Moon."_

…

…

"Tonight is full moon?" She asked herself. "White moon to be exact."

Ran then comes closer to her and said. "Hey, Aya. Are you alright?"

Aya startled. "What date it is?" She asked Ran.

"Saturday." Ran asked.

"I see."

"No it's not." Miyu said who happened to heard what Aya asked.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"It's already past 12 in the midnight. That means it's already Sunday."

"You heard her, Aya. It's already Sunday." Ran told the brunette.

Aya was left spacing out. _"Impossible." _She turned her head on Rei who's about to go back to their villa. _"What the hell is going on?"_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

Wow… they kissed!!!! (Kyaa!!!!) Well, Rei is Aya's first kiss, folks! How do you like that? Ahaha. I hope you will leave a review for that! It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

If you have any questions or comments. Please PM me, okay? I'll be willing to answer that. So? I'll see you all in Chapter 4. The real battle for love has just begun. You better look forward to that. ^^

Ja ne!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. Blooming Feelings

***A Woman's Long Journey***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the super late update, my dear readers. It just happened that I got very busy after I last updated this story. There were lots of things I need to do including Thesis, Case Analysis, Web-Page Promo Plan, Fieldtrip, etc. Thank God! It's already summer vacation and I will find time to continue this story. (Banzai!!!! Kami-sama!!!!)

Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My other story "A Dream Is Wish Your Heart Makes" will be updated anytime next week. Just wait. (Smiles)

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

* * *

…

…

"_Full moon will shines brightly for you this month. Something unexpected will happen. It will all start in one kiss. Lucky number: 12. Lucky color: white. Lucky Day: Sunday and Lucky Item: Moon."_

…

…

"What?"

"Nothing."

Aya smirked. "You don't by any chance have feelings for me?"

"Idiot."

Aya laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know. There's no possibility that you'll fall in love with me."

Hearing what Aya said. He said. "We don't know about that."

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

_**Booom!! Boom!!!**_

The sky glowed violet and yellow…

Aya was caught off guard on what Rei said. She stared at Rei's eyes and tries to picture out what he is thinking but she failed. "What do you mean by that?"

Rei stares back at her and said. "I'm you soul mate, right?" He pulled Aya close to her and kisses her gently on her lips.

…

…

**Chapter 4: Blooming Feelings**

…

…

_[The Next Morning]_

"Have you guys done packing up your things?" Yamato asked since it's only a matter of time and they will head back home since their 3 days and 2 nights vacation in Pangya Island is finally over.

"Yeah." Miyu said. "All is set. All we are waiting for is the car that will take us back to the Shibuya Station.

"We're also waiting for the sleeping princess to wake up." Yuya added.

"Princess?" Mami asked. "You mean Aya?"

"What?" Ran asked. "She's still asleep. That girl! Oi, Otohata, wake her up." Ran commanded.

The raven-haired guy who's busy preparing their breakfast looks back and said; "Can't you see I'm cooking?"

"Do it, Rei." Yuya told him. "Being her prince, isn't it your job to wake her up?"

"Huh?"

"You're her soul mate and besides when waking up a sleeping princess—a kiss will do, right?" He added.

Rei wipe his hands with a towel and asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuya shook his head and smirked. "Nothing." He answered.

"Whatever" Rei said. He went upstairs and headed immediately on Aya's room. Thinking she's still asleep we head inside without knocking the door.

…

…

_[Aya's room]_

Rei twists the door knob and entered. "Hey!" He said. "How long are you going to…?" He paused for a while after seeing the brunette taking off her night gown and start changing clothes.

Aya looks back and startled. "Kyaa!!" With her face red, she pulled out the blanket and covers it on her body. "O…Otohata-kun??? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Rei explained. He turned his back on Aya and continued. "I came to wake you up?"

"Didn't you see the 'knock first' sign on the front door?" Aya asked.

"I see but I thought you're still asleep so I come inside."

"Pervert!" Aya teased.

"Wh—What?" Rei reacted. He faces Aya once again and replied. "It's your fault for not locking the door when changing clothes. Besides, are those breasts of yours that big for you to hide? It's not worth seeing." He said.

Aya blushed. "Well sorry for being a flat-chested girl." She picks up a pillow and throws it back to Rei. "Get out!!!" She shouted.

Rei catches the pillow and walks out of the room without saying anything. He was about to close the door when Aya says something.

"Wait! We have something to talk about later."

Without looking back, he answered. "Okay."

…

…

After a couple of minutes, Aya soon head downstairs and greeted her friends a lovely morning. "Ohayou!" She said. She noticed that the guys are not around.

"You're late!" Ran said.

"I overslept." She said. "Where are the guys?"

"The guys are not around because they were cleaning the mess after last night lightning of fireworks." Miyu answered.

"I see." She takes a sit on the chair and start eating her breakfast.

"By the way, Aya. I forgot to tell you something that I brought with me the latest issue of Kawaii Magazine?" Mami said. "I bought it on our way here."

"Kawaii Magazine???" She asked.

"And we also read already your horoscope of the month." Miyu said.

"And???" Aya asked pretending not to know it.

"I'm afraid it will not be accurate this time." Mami said. "It's impossible to get a kiss under a white moon, right? Beside full moon occurred last night and we're busy lightning fireworks so you missed it."

Aya laughs. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you believing on things like that are absurd."

"But it would be great if that happen, right?" Miyu said. "I mean, It's started with a kiss theme will be your love story, Aya. How I wished Otohata-kun kissed you last night."

Aya blushed. "Wh—What are you saying, Miyu?" An image of Rei kissing her flashed on her mind. _"Started with a kiss???" _She thought. "I got a bad feeling about this?"

"Aya?' Ran called. "Are you alright? You're spacing out."

"Do you really think Nostradamus prediction is the one destined?' Aya asked.

Ran nodded. "Of course! He uses Heaven's Will to predict someone's future. Do you want to visit him one of these days after returning back to Shibuya? Do you want to know if you're going to end up with Otohata?"

"Why are you always pushing me with Otohata-kun? I mean… Argh! I will blame you all if I fall for him accidentally." She cried. All of them look at each others and laughed. On the other hand, Aya thought; _"What should I do? Those predictions always involve Otohata-kun and were really happening??? God! Thinking about this gives me pressure." _

…

…

Several hours have passed and it's already sunset. The car that Miyu was talking a while ago finally comes to take them home.

"Honk! Honk! Honk!"

"The car is here!" Tatsuki shouted.

Everybody soon put their entire luggage on the back part of the car and gets inside it. On the other hand, Aya's still sitting on the white sand near the shore when Rei comes closer to her.

"The car is here." He said.

"I know." Aya replied.

"Let's go." He invited.

"Wait!" Aya said. "Five minutes, please." Aya pleaded. "Allow me to enjoy the scenery here for five minutes."

Rei sat not far from her and said. "Okay."

As the two watches the crimson sky and feel the cold breeze of the wind, Aya called. "Otohata-kun."

"Hmn?"

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Did what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. About what happened last night."

"Oh about that?" Rei replied. "I—I don't know either."

Aya pouted and starts bombarded Rei several questions. "What do you mean you don't know??? Don't tell me you did that because you wanted too???"

Rei covered his ears with his both hands and said. "Ahhh!!! You're so noisy." He cried.

Pausing for seconds, Aya said. "It's my first kiss."

He didn't answer.

"You know, I reserve that kiss for the person that I will love later but…"

"Sorry." Rei apologized. "I'm sorry for stealing it to the person destines to you."

Aya raises her head and looks at the red sky. "I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'll get angry with you or what. But it already happened. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There's no feeling on that kiss." Rei said. "Just forget it."

"I wish I could do that. I wish I could forget it like nothing happened. But as I told you a while ago, it's my first kiss. Maybe it doesn't mean to you but for me, giving my first kiss to someone who happens to stole it is unforgettable." She paused for a while and continued. "When someone asked me who your first kiss is, then I'll say it Rei Otohata."

"…"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is…" Aya added.

"What?" Aya asked.

"Because of that kiss, I might think about it most of the time and just as you can see, Ran and the others always link us together saying that the two us are soul mates. I'm afraid that it might lead into that situation."

"What do you mean?"

"That I might…" She said as she looks directly on Rei. "Forget it!"

"Okay." He answered.

Suddenly, Aya comes up with an idea. "Hey! I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"You owe me one for stealing my first kiss, right? Why don't you and I go to an amusement park together?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Rei asked.

"I told you before that I will help you open yourself to others, right? In order to that, I have to know you very well. Go out with me one time and I'll forget what you did. What's your answer?"

"Not interested."

Aya pouted. "Ahh!!! There you again! Escaping from reality and what's with that cold attitude again?" Aya asked.

"Sorry for being born with a cold attitude." Rei said annoyingly.

Aya comes closer to him and stretched Rei's cheek. "Smile! I order you to smile!" She said. "If you crocked your eyebrows like that in front of other girls they might think you're going to kill them. Come on! If you don't smile, half of your fans will cry about that."

Rei quickly removed Aya's hand on him and touched his cheeks. "You're so annoying."

Suddenly.

"What are you two doing there?" Yuya said as he arrives on the sea shore. "Ran-chan and the others are waiting for the two of you. We'll be heading home any minute now."

"Is that so, Yuya-kun?" Aya asked. "Well, we have to get going then." She paused for a while and looks at the two guys. "Anno… I hope this isn't late but being with you for three days and two nights makes me happy. I'm so glad I met you."

Yuya blushed. "Well… Same for you, Aya-chan."

Aya giggled. "Anyway, Otohata-kun? What do you think about my idea?"

Rei shrugged his shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"Really?" Aya asked.

Rei nodded. "Like I have a choice. You're so stubborn and once you decide upon something there's no stopping you."

"That's me." Aya said followed by a giggle.

"Being carefree and cheerful most of the time is what I like about you." Rei told Aya. "In fact I find that pretty attractive." He added.

Hearing Rei said stops Aya's world.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**_

…

Seeing Aya's trouble expression, Rei asked, "Are you okay?"

Aya fake a smile. "Ye—Yeah! Well, I have to go now. See you later!!" Aya said and run away.

"What's wrong with her?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Yuya replied. "By the way, I know you haven't forgotten but it's you who said that it's not our job to fall in love with the boss niece. I mean with Aya-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it." Yuya said seriously to Rei. "I saw you kissed Aya-chan last night."

"So you saw it?"

Yuya nodded. "Let me show you something." Yuya said. He pulled his phone and opens its gallery. After finding what he's looking, he shows it to Rei. "Here, take a look."

Rei takes a glimpse on the picture and his eyes widen to see that it's a photo of him kissing Aya. "Wh—What!!!" He asked. "Yuya!!!"

"I think it will be fun to capture moments like this so I took a stolen shot." The blond said.

"Erase that picture!" Rei angrily said.

"Not until you told me why did you do that? I thought you have no interest with her."

"It's to teach her a lesson." Rei said in low tone.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she'll never fall for a guy like me. So I kissed her."

"I see." Yuya said. "But about last night's event, did you not consider the possibility that falling in love could develop from this?"

"It's still early for that." Rei said.

"But when Aya-chan's falls in love with you what are you going to do?"

"When that happens, it happens."

"Are you going to reciprocate it?" Yuya asked.

"That's the question."

Yuya takes a deep sigh. "I started to feel sorry for Aya-chan about this."

The two handsome guys soon followed Aya on the car and arrive at their respective home safe and sound. The following week, second semester already began. Everybody return back to their school routine like waking up early in the morning, walking to get to school, lending your ears for lectures for at least 7 hours and going home.

In Hounan High School at Twilight Class, the students were busy chatting with each others and exchanges stories about what happened on their vacation last Semester Break. After a while, Nakanishi-sensei comes inside holding piles of papers.

"Good morning!" He greeted his lovely students.

"Good Morning, Sensei!!!" The whole Twilight Class answered.

"Well, I know you're still having your Vacation hang-over but as the second semester begins there were lots of activities need to be done and we have to work double time." Nakanishi explained. "We have to start the preparation for our Winter Play to be performed on Winter Festival this December 24."

"Winter Festival?" A student asked.

"You heard it right." Nakanishi continues. "It's an event made by the League of Higher Education to celebrate the upcoming winter. It is joined by several academies all over Japan. This year we are going to take part of the said event. It's a good chance for our school. It's rare opportunity to be chosen by the LHED."

"Huh??" Every student wondered.

"But don't worry my dear students for I already come up with a script and characters." Nakanishi said proudly to his students. "Am I great? Am I great?"

"What are we going to present, Sir?" Miyu asked. "Is it by class or by school?"

"Good question, Yamazaki." He said. "We're not going to do it by class; it's the whole school event. Meaning, some of you will be chosen to represent Hounan against other school like Sakurako University as well Ouran Academy and many more."

"Do you think we have a chance to beat prestigious schools like that?" Ran asked.

"If you believe in yourself and you put all your effort for this event. We can win." Nakanishi said. "Anyway, are you familiar with the Mahabharata?

"It's one of the early epics in India. The other one is Ramayana." Aya replied.

"You're right, Hoshino." Nakanishi replied. "Our school play to be presented on Winter Festival is taken on the book three of Mahabharata. The title is 'The Story of Savitri' but I rename it as 'For The Sake of My Beloved'."

"For the Sake of My Beloved?" The students asked.

"Yup. The story revolves around the princess named Savitri and on how she outwitted the death god to save the guy she truly loves."

"Sugoi!!!"

"I finally decided who will play Savitri and she's…" Mr. Nakanishi paused for a while and continued. "Dim the lights and drum roll please" He added.

…

_**Drum Roll…**_

…

_**Dandandandandandan….**__ (Hey! Were did it come from?)_

_.._

"The one who will play Savitri, the main character in the story is, Aya Hoshino."

The eyes of 40 students as well as Mr. Nakanishi's eyes were focused on the beautiful brunette sitting beside the window. "Ehhh!!!!" Aya reacted. "Doushite?"

"You are the Drama Club's President so I choose you." Nakanishi replied.

"But…"

"No more buts, Aya." He said. "And the one who will play as your leading man, the one who will play Satyavan, the male lead character in the story is…

_**Drum roll again…**_

…

_**Dandandandandan…**_

Is...

Is….

Mr. Nakanishi turned his eyes on the door and said. "Get inside." The Twilight's slide door then opened and a handsome guy stepped inside of it. Everybody's eyes grew bigger. "He's…" A girl whispered.

"He's the lead male character?" Ran asked.

Aya's eyes can't believe what she saw. "He's my leading man???"

"Okay." Mr. Nakanishi said. "The one who will play Satyavan, Aya's leading man in this contest is…

…

_**Dandandandandan…**_

…

"KATASE KAZUKI."

…

_To be continued._

…

…

* * *

**Notes:**

Gah!!! How do you like it, my dear readers? Did you enjoy it? If so, please leave a comment for me. It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

Anyway, I finally put Katase in the story. (Hurray!!!) That would mean it will be a battle between him and Rei but I don't have any idea on what to do besides Aya is on the process of developing her feelings for our hero a.k.a Rei Otohata. Waahh!!! I'm running out of ideas. If you have any suggestion, please tell me or PM me.

Thank you once again. I'll be back after I finish writing chapter 5.

See you later!

* * *

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
